Gift Of An Angel (Story 2)
by Liveyourdaydream
Summary: A week with Ellie gone. No return. No trace. Nothing. She was just gone. With the team moving on the best they can will an unexpected arrival change things? [Part of the Harkness Junior Series]
1. Restart

Hey guys! So I'm back with a sequel to 'A New Life' and I am so excited with what I have planned!

I warn you now I am in Year 11 (my final year of school) and have constant exams. I will try and update as often as I can but I'm apologising in advance if I don't. I can get extremely stressed out really easily.

Love to all my friends!

If you need to talk or are looking to make new friends feel free to PM me – I don't bite :)

ON WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood – If I did though… *evil smirk*

PROLOUGE:

Jack woke up feeling yet again broken. Ellie was the piece missing to fit his broken heart and the damage had only been partially fixed. He had Gwen by his side and right now - besides Ellie – that's all he wanted.

He lay there for what seemed like eternity but in reality it was only a few minutes.

"Morning." Gwen said, curling up into Jack, resting her head on his chest.

"Morning." He responded.

Jack suddenly shot up when he looked at the time. It was 10am already!

"Fuck! We need to get to the hub!" He shouted, vigorously sitting up.

Gwen pushed him back down onto the mattress and kissed him soothingly on the lips.

"We have a week off remember. You still have two days away from that place. The others will manage without us, I'm sure." Gwen replied.

Jack let out a sigh of relief before flopping backwards and letting his head hit the pillow with a painless force.

He returned to his previous position before pulling Gwen into a 'bear' hug.

"I love you Gwen Cooper." He whispered.

"I love you too, Captain Jack Harkness." She responded, her voice too, in a whisper.

Usually you couldn't keep Jack away from the hub but now he seemed almost scared to return.

CHAPTER 1:

Me and Gwen walked through the hub for the first time since the Luvendan attack.

I took a deep breath as I forced back the tears that threatened to fall. I took a glance around the place. It seemed so boring now Ellie was gone. So...emotionless. It was probably just the way I was feeling but being here now just didn't feel right.

I continued waking with my had firmly in Gwen's.

I couldn't let all of this get in the way of my job. I had to protect and help my team.

I was not going to have a repeat of last week again. Ever!

I didn't want to be here but I needed to for my morons. My morons who are perfect in every single way to me.

"Listen up everyone!" I commanded, stopping in front of them.

"I hope you've all had a good week. I know I did." I said, looking towards Gwen and winking.

"But we must put the past behind us and move on."

Everyone looked shocked. Probably because I seemed to be taking this rather well.

"Ellie wouldn't want us moping around the hub aimlessly doing nothing – and so for her – I say we restart!" I explained.

"What?" Tosh asked in a confused manor.

"Block the last few weeks out of our heads and continue like it never happened." I declared.

They all stood there blankly until Owen spoke up.

"If you're so desperate to forget why don't we just all take the amnesia pill…?" Owen suggested.

I walked up to him so we were standing less than a metre apart and looked him in the eye.

"I want to block what happened – not forget it!" I said firmly.

I walked back to Gwen's side and held her hand before looking back at the others.

"So, from this moment we refresh! Now everyone get back to work!" I ordered before walking with Gwen to my office.

It will be tough but everything will be ok.

Next chapter soon! Please R&amp;R!


	2. Home

_**Disclaimer – Torchwood still isn't mine! If it was then it would be on at least its 7**__**th **__**Series by now…**_

**CHAPTER 2**

The alarms sounded through the hub and we all immediately ran to Tosh at the computers.

"What have we got!?" I asked, running over to where she was now frantically typing away.

"Rogue weevil. Cardiff City Centre. Nothing to major but it needs dealing with before anyone's harmed." She explained.

"Gwen, you're with me. We'll deal with it. Owen, keep sampling those bloods for me that I asked for like a month ago. Tosh, keep an eye on him but check the monitors every now and then. Ianto, go grab us some pizzas would you?" I ordered.

Everyone quickly got to work and me and Gwen ran out to the SUV.

It didn't take us long until we were walking to the streets of Cardiff looking for this thing.

We could see a crowd of people outside what seemed to be a pub.

Quickly running over, we dashed inside just as we heard a woman scream. She was cornered by the weevil in the far side of the room trying to protect herself with a smashed wine bottle.

Me and Gwen both took a side of it and in no time at all, captured the dam thing.

Gwen took the woman outside and checked she was ok while I put the weevil in the back of the SUV.

**35 MINUTES LATER…**

We arrived back at the hub to see Tosh getting the pizzas ready in the conference room; Ianto making coffee and Owen finishing off the overdue blood samples.

I took the weevil down to the vault and made sure it was secure – which it always was – before heading back up for pizza.

I sat down and took a bit, eating it in a few simple bites before having some coffee.

"Mmm…Ianto, you never fail to impress me you Coffee God!" I said, taking another piece of pizza.

"Coffee god? I guess you could call me that…I see no harm." Ianto circumstanced.

"New suit?" I questioned.

"Don't push it sir." He warned.

We all started laughing hysterically before finishing up the 5 boxes of pizza and never-ending cups of coffee.

**THE NEXT DAY – LOCATION: UNKNOWN – ELLIE'S P.O.V**

I thought they would have killed me by now? What use am I to them?

They've made me do so much; torture me when I refused. They want my powers for assistance – not me. I'm too weak to use them and everything hurts.

Why kill my family and not me?

What have I got that they haven't?

I woke up to the alarms blaring in my ears, giving me a throbbing headache.

'INTRUDER ALERT!'

'INTRUDER ALERT!'

There was banging at my door and I swiftly positioned myself in the corner of the room.

I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them tightly.

I didn't want to suffer again…

The door swung open and a man ran in.

I didn't recognise him. I didn't know him. Why was he breaking in to my cell?

He grabbed my arm, muttering something about escaping. I tried to pull away. The thought of someone touching me gave me the dreaded memories of the torturing. I didn't trust anyone anymore!

The room span around me and the next thing I knew we were in a city.

The man immediately ran off whereas I span myself around; taking in my new surroundings.

That's when it hit me.

These weren't new surroundings.

I knew exactly where I was.

Cardiff!

Home!

After an hour of walking I had finally reached the water tower. It wouldn't have taken so long if I wasn't in the condition I was. I kept getting strange stares and people asking if I was ok.

I would probably do the same if I saw a young girl walking the streets of a busy city looking the way I did. Instead of answering them, I simply ignored them.

I don't know how long it has been for them since my 'disappearance' but it was a good 6 months for me. 6 months of hell.

I went round to the bay and stood outside the tourist centre.

Looking in the water I could see my reflection.

My skin an unhealthy white, my lips a creamy colour. My body covered in blood, cuts and bruises from head to toe.

My smile was broken and my eyes somehow lost.

This is who I was now…

I looked away from the water and stared at my old life knowing this is where I'll end up again in a matter of seconds, minutes, hours or maybe even days.

Taking a deep breath, I turned the door handle and slowly pushed it open.

There I came face to face with Ianto.

His eyes widened in shock as he examined me.

"Ellie?" He asked his voice barely above a whisper.

I would have replied if my body let me but suddenly I felt as though time was frozen. Everything went in slow motion and I lost all senses.

My knees buckled but I never hit the floor. I looked up, fighting consciousness, to see Ianto grabbing me before I lost the battle to stay awake.

_**You didn't think I wouldn't bring her back, did you?**_


	3. Safe

**Hey guys! Quick notes before I begin. 1, I never specified when exactly all of this takes place, so here it is: ANL started just after Jack came back from the year that never was, except instead of Rhys proposing to Gwen during the three months that Jack was "gone," they split (which is totally what should have happened anyway). Series 2 basically never happened then. 2, I got lots of help from my BFF Ofelia, aka unshakespearean! She's awesome!**

**Okay, let's go!**

Chapter 3: Safe

Jack's POV

It was peaceful in the hub – everyone had work to do but not much so it were all-round tranquil. Ianto was upstairs running the tourist information and I was in my office sorting through some files.

I just had a dozen or so files to go when I heard yelling which sounded like Ianto.

Running out of my office, I noticed him carrying a young girl in his arms. Ianto broke down next to me, gently putting the girl on the floor.

"Ellie?" I said inaudibly.

I could feel my stomach knot.

I was just starting to revert back to life before Ellie. I mean, it wasn't the same but I was numb enough not to feel the pain of losing her but now she was lying in front of me.

I put all of my thoughts aside, picking her up bridal-style and running towards the medical bay.

"Owen!" I screamed.

I heard him huff.

"What did I do this time? Leave toxic chemicals on a burner?" He asked, not really caring.

"Yes. But that's not what I need right now." I said, entering his perception.

His eyes widened when he saw who I was carrying but went into 'doctor-mode' immediately

By the time Owen had finished assessing Ellie her results came back clear. She was just suffering some rather nasty bruises as well as cuts. Owen sorted them out the best he could but kept her under observation as she was still unconscious.

I walked up to the main area of the hub to see Tosh, Gwen and Ianto all staring at me with a 'what-the-fuck-is-going-on?' look.

"Yes, Ellie is here. Yes, she is fine and No, I'm not sure what the hell happened to her this past week. If you'd all like to leave me alone I must go to my office and finish paperwork." I said and with that left, leaving them all looking rather confused.

I strolled into my office, shutting the door behind me and perched in my chair.

I placed my head in my hands and let the tears flow. I honestly didn't know if they were happy or sad tears - my emotions were too fucked about to know.

I stayed in there for hours; aimlessly staring at my 'not-so-interesting' desk.

I heard a light knock at the door and gave a small "yes" allowing them to enter.

"Oh Jack..." Gwen said soothingly.

"I don't need your sympathy..." I muttered emotionless.

"Tough. Whether you need it or not I will give yout it so deal with it." Gwen said with finality.

We hugged for a few minutes when I heard the sound of Owen yelling.

"Jack!"

I headed out of my office, Gwen in tow, and headed for the autopsy bay.

When I arrived Ellie was no longer lying there unconscious but instead, wrapped in a tight ball, on the floor, next to the wall.

She looked scared as hell. What had happened to the bubbly Ellie I used to know?

"Ellie...?" I said softly, bending down and placing a reassuring hand on her knee. She flinched away violently, starting to repeat the word 'no' over and over again.

"Ellie its ok. I'm not gonna hurt you." I said soothingly.

Looking into her eyes I saw the terror and fear she attained. Something wasn't right at all.

"Ellie darling, who did this to you?" Gwen asked softly.

There was an eerie silence which took over the hub before Ellie burst into tears and fell into Gwen's arms.

Gwen's P.O.V

"Give us a moment." I said politely. The others excused themselves leaving just the two of us.

"What happened Ellie?" I asked soothingly

Ellie took a deep breath and chose not to make eye contact with me which I completely understood.

I would be be scared if I was in her shoes and I can't imagine how she must be feeling right now or what she's going through. I just knew she needed someone there for her and I wanted to be that person.

"They killed my family to get to me. They tortured me till I used my powers and made punishment worse if I refused." She stopped, trying to stop herself from going into panic mode.

"It's ok. You're doing brilliant." I said, encouraging her to continue.

"There was a security breach and a guy broke into my cell. He didn't hurt me though. He teleported me. Here." She finished.

Her eyes were like the water tower at this point so I pulled her into a hug and rocked her gently back and forth as comfort.

It seemed to work and she slowly calmed down.

"Is that when you came here?" I quizzed. She gave me a faint nod before burying her head into the crook of my neck and wrapping her arms tightly around my chest.

Jack came back a little while later and Ellie re-explained the situation with help from me but never left my side. It was obvious she was struggling to trust even the closet people to her which broke my heart. She hasn't gone into further detail on what happened in the week she was gone - presumably it was horrific if she ignored it completely. I was worried about what she was telling us which gave me further anxiousness as to what she was thinking/feeling.

Later that day I took Ellie to her room to get her back into the atmosphere of living here again; though she was heavily on-edge.

"You're safe Els." I reassured her.

She plastered a fake smile which I saw straight through. The transparency of her coverup was so fake even Owen could probably tell - if he used the 98% of his brain he most likely had no idea even existed, that is.

We were interupted by a gentle knock at the door.

"Come in." I said lightly.

The door creaked open to reveal Ianto holding a tray with Coffee and biscuits on it.

"Thought this might help to make you feel better." Ianto said sweetly, passing Ellie the tray of goods.

She took a sip of the coffee and I felt her shoulders relax and breathing even out.

"Aww, you coffee god..." She murmured between sips.

Both me and Ianto laughed. That's how Jack portrayed it too.

Later that day Owen had gone to get pizza, Tosh and Ianto were making drinks and waiting around while Jack was in his office.

Not long later Owen had arrived back with the pizza. We all made our way to the conference room and sat down digging in.

Ellie ate a little but mainly played with it.

"You need to eat Ellie." Jack stated.

With that, Ellie took a few more bites before playing with it again.

"You done?" I asked her sweetly. Ellie nodded faintly.

"Ok. How about you get ready for bed and I'll come see you in a bit." I said softly. Again, she nodded.

Once I was certain she had left the room I turned to Jack.

"You need to stop pushing her Jack. She is struggling and needs her Father. You need to be there for her and not push her to talk if she doesn't want to. You have to put Ellie and her feelings first." I said firmly.

Ellie's P.O.V

I lay in my room a good few hours. It must be around midnight by now and everyone had gone home besides me and Dad - obviously.

I want to talk to him. I want him to understand. But how can I? if I can't confront my own feelings with myself, talking to someone else will be ten times harder. I sighed, rolling over for the millionth time but froze when I heard my bedroom door open.

I pretended to sleep, laying there as motionless as possible.

I felt a hand on my head as they brushed my hair out of my face.

"I'm sorry Els..." Dad said. I could sense the sadness in his voice. "I just. I don't know how to deal with these things. I thought you were dead. I didn't want to drown in sadness so tried to move on. Didn't work much. Then you came back...I know you aren't coping and I want to help you - I just don't know how." He said.

I felt the weight lift off my bed as he stood up.

"Wait!" I said, sitting up and grabbing his arm.

"Yeah?" He sat down on the bed next to me.

"You said it's been a week, right? Since-" I can barely say _since the attack_.

"Yeah...?"

"It hasn't been a week for me," I explained. "It's been six months."

His eyes widened instantly. "What?! _Six months_?!" I nodded slowly, feeling the tears coming already. "Oh, God..." He scooped me up and snuggled me in his lap. I was strongly reminded of the first time I ever came to the Hub, which made me cry harder because that had been the best day of my life. "And that whole time, they were hurting you." It wasn't a question, because we both knew it was the truth. "Cover your ears, Els," he instructed.

"Um, why?" I asked, but I did it anyway.

"I AM GOING TO FUCKING _KILL_ THEM!" he shouted loud enough for the entire city of Cardiff to hear.

There was a burst of footsteps, and then the door swung open to reveal Gwen. "What the hell is going on?" she asked.

"Gwen?" I asked. "Thought you had gone home."

"Um, yeah, about that..." Dad started. I grinned broadly, knowing _exactly _what had happened.

"Knew that would work out," I laughed.

"Okay, yeah," Gwen said quickly, her face flushing. I smirked. "Back to the point - _who_ exactly are you planning to fucking kill?"

"The Luvendan," we said at the same time.

"Six months," Dad growled. "It's only been a week for us, but for Ellie, it's been six months."

I'd never seen Gwen look so angry. "Definitely warrants fucking killing," she muttered. She sat down on the bed next to Dad and took my hand. "It's not going to happen again, Els," she promised. "We're not going to let it."

"What if they come back to get me?" I asked. "Then what? If they don't take me, they'll destroy Torchwood, maybe-"

"Don't care," Dad interrupted. "They can destroy the whole damn city if they like, but _they are not taking you away ever again_." He sighed. "And they won't be able to, either."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we're going to get some help." He sat me down on the bed and got up. "Time to get in touch with some friends."


	4. UNIT is full of Idiots!

**Hey guys! So, this one takes place the next morning, jsyk. Also, Ofelia wrote the first bit of it, so yeah. (She also wrote this author's note. Hi guys! -Ofelia xx)**

**Chapter Four:**

_Jack's POV_

I walked into the main Hub to see that Ellie was already at a computer. "You're up early," I said.

She turned to face me. "Couldn't wait… I'm just so happy to be home."

"I'm happy you're home," I replied. I went and hugged her tightly.

"Where's Gwen?" she asked, grinning.

"Asleep," I replied, trying to keep a poker-face. From the smirk on Ellie's face, I failed at that. "The others should be getting here soon."

"Already here." We jumped and saw Ianto, coming out from the archive. "It's really quite funny how oblivious you guys are to my entrances and exits. Coffee?"

"Yes!" we said at the exact same time. Ianto handed us each a mug.

"Wait a minute," Ellie said. "Where did those come from? I swear you weren't holding them two seconds ago!" Ianto shrugged. "Coffee god."

"That's what I call him too!" I laughed. "Anyway, what were you up to?" I motioned to the computer.

"Trying to figure out who that friend you mentioned last night was," she explained. "The one who's going to… help us."

"And?" I asked.

"Well, I already knew about the Doctor, because you mentioned him to us before. Figured you'd try to get him involved. But he's not always on Earth. So I looked into people on Earth who were connected with either Torchwood or the Doctor, and I found two people. One's currently stranded in Peru, so he's out. But the other looks pretty promising." She pointed to her computer screen to show a picture of the exact person I'd had in mind. "Martha Jones. Recruited by UNIT shortly after the double assassination on the _Valiant_, per the Doctor's recommendation."

"Well done," I praised. "I'm going to try to get ahold of her today, see what she might be able to do to help us. I have issues with UNIT, plenty of them, but their files might be more extensive than ours."

"They probably are," Ianto interjected. "That's why I was just down in the archives. Our information on the Luvendan is incredibly limited. Checked the computers to see if Torchwood One had anything, but there really isn't much to go on. UNIT's sure to have more."

"UNIT's sure to have more of what?" Tosh walked through the cog door, Owen next to her. "Idiots?"

"_Information on the Luvendan_," I said, glaring, "so you're going to have to get over some of that resentment."

"Right," she nodded. "Although they do have more idiots. We only have one." She nudged Owen, causing him to scowl.

"Percentage-wise, though, that's a sixth of the organization," Gwen pointed out as she came up the stairs. "UNIT's got plenty of idiots, I'm sure, but on a global scale I can't imagine they have that many."

"I can," Tosh muttered.

"Anyway," Ellie interjected, bringing us back to topic, "I've got a phone number here if you want one." She held up a piece of paper where she'd written down the number. "You're going to get some sort of answer-phone, unfortunately; this is the main number. But if you give me a few minutes, I should be able to find her direct line." She grinned as she handed me the paper. "Just keep the secretary talking, alright?"

"You got it," I nodded. I grabbed my phone and dialed the number. It rang a few times and then, sure enough, I heard a prerecorded answering machine.

"Thank you for calling the Unified Intelligence Taskforce. If this is an emergency, please-"

"Dial 547," Ellie called out over the rather annoying prerecorded lady. "That'll get you to the Tower Bridge branch - that's where Martha is."

The phone rang a few times and then I got, thankfully, a human being.

"UNIT Tower Bridge, this is Katerina. How may I help you?"

"Hi there, Katerina," I said, trying to be as nice-sounding as possible. "I need to talk to Dr. Martha Jones. Think you can connect me to her?"

"Let's see…" I heard her typing. "Sorry, Dr. Jones is not on the list of people accepting direct calls. May I take a message?"

I sighed. "No, a message isn't going to work. I need to talk to her personally."

"Is this an emergency?" she asked. "I can connect you to Colonel Mace if this requires immediate-"

"It has to be Martha," I interrupted. "She's the only one who can help me."

"Sir, I'm quite sorry, but I really can't connect you to her. It's against policy."

"Well, you're just going to have to make an exception for me then," I said casually. "This is absolutely essential."

"Unless you're-"

"I'm a personal friend," I said, cutting her off. "Jack Harkness. We saved the world together. I'm also in charge of Torchwood. Look me up, if you want. And I'm going to make a deal with you, Katerina. You are going to connect me to Martha, right now, or I promise you I will make your life hell."

"Are you threatening me?" she asked nervously.

"Maybe I am, yeah," I nearly growled.

"Dad!" Ellie called out. "I have the number!"

I grinned. "I take that back," I said into the phone. "You've given me everything I need to know."

"I'm sorry?" she asked.

"Because in the time you've spent being unhelpful and annoying, my thirteen-year-old daughter has hacked your system and now has the code to reach Martha's direct line. Don't bother trying to check; she's completely undetectable." She gasped. "See you in hell, Katerina. Els, give me that number."

"Star, and then 627842, and then pound," she replied. I dialed and Katerina's voice cut off. A few moments later, I heard Martha's voice.

"Hello?"

"Tell me you have a cell phone," I sighed. "I hate bureaucrats."

"Oh my God-Jack?"

"The one and only." Gwen rolled her eyes as I said this.

"How the hell did you know I was with UNIT?"

"I have my ways," I shrugged.

"And this is my direct line! You can't call unless you're a member of staff!"

"Like I said. I have my ways. Martha, I need your help."

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I need you to find all of UNIT's information on the Luvendan and get it to me ASAP."

"That's a security breach," she replied. "I can't-"

"Martha, listen. The Luvendan attacked Torchwood a week ago with the sole intention of kidnapping a thirteen-year-old child."

"Not a child," Ellie muttered.

"Not the point. Anyway, she went with them willingly, and they tortured her for six months."

"You said a week ago," Martha interrupted. "More time travelers, then?"

"Unfortunately. God knows they cause all sorts of trouble. Anyway, someone - we don't know who but we're working on it - managed to break her out and bring her back to us, but they're going to come back again, and they will stop at nothing to get what they came for. We have no idea what they'll do if we don't give her up, and giving her up is not going to happen."

Martha sighed. "Okay. I'll get you the information. But this might lose me a job."

"Come work for us," I grinned.

"I'm looking," Martha said. "I can't find anything. There isn't a single piece of information on the Luvendan. Nothing. They're not in our database."

"Are you spelling it right? L-U-V-E-N-D-A-N."

"That's what I searched. Nothing. There isn't even a record of the attack on Torchwood."

"We didn't report it because we thought Ellie might get hurt if we did."

"You should have, we might have been able to help!" Martha sighs.

"What about Mum and Martin?" Ellie called out. "The Luvendan murdered them; maybe there's a record there."

"Good thinking, Els. Martha, look up the death of Helen and Martin Stevens, about a month and a half ago."

"Looking… Nothing. Says they died in an accident."

"Fuck," I muttered. "What now?"

"I might have something," Martha said.

"Yeah?"

"You know how I asked if I had a mobile?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I don't, because I gave it to the Doctor. He has my phone, on the TARDIS. I can call him."

My face broke out into a huge grin. "Martha Jones, you've just saved my daughter's life."

"She's your _daughter_?!" she exclaimed.

"Call the Doctor," I said nonchalantly, ignoring her comment, and then I hung up. "The Luvendan don't stand a chance."

**So, there's chapter 4 for you guys. As you know, Ofelia wrote this chapter for me while I focus on school work and I am sooooo thankful! Check out her stories: unshakespearean**

**Thanks for the support everyone and love n' ducks Ofeila!**

**Rachel :) xx**


	5. Meet The Doctor

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait and sorry if this chapter isn't up to scratch. I'm not having a good day but decided to brighten up yours by writing a new chapter. Enjoy! **

ooooooooo

**Jack's P.O.V**

Ellie dialed the number before passing the phone to me. I held it to my ear and waited while the ringing tone echoed around.

"Hello?"

"Finally...I was waiting bloody ages. How long does it take you to pick up a phone?" I joked.

"Jack! Good to hear from you. How may I help?" The Doctor asked.

"I have a case involving an alien fleet of bastards and a 13 year old girl." I said seriously.

I could hear a few sniggers at the end of the line.

"Doctor, this is serious. I really need your help." I said firmly.

"I'm on my way." He said before hanging up.

I turned around to see Ellie stood next to me. I pulled her into a hug which she gratefully accepted.

"Well? What did he say?" Ellie asked.

"He's on his way Els. I just hope he can help." I answered, kissing her on the head.

"I'm sure he can. The way you've described this man to me gives the impression he's some sort of superhero." She said sweetly.

"I guess he is in ways." I answered.

A few moments later the soothing sound of the TARDIS engine filled the hub as he materialised in front of us.

Me, Ellie, Gwen, Ianto, Tosh and Owen all stood there in a line for no real reason as the Doctor exited.

"Why the line?" was the first thing he asked.

Before I could even think about replying Ellie stepped forward.

"You're the Doctor?" She asked astounded.

"Yes. And you are?"

"Ellie. Ellie Harkness." She said before shaking his hand.

The Doctor looked over to me with a questioning look.

"Long story." I said.

"Dad said you could help me. Can you?" Ellie asked.

"Ellie, go with Ianto to get pizzas. Me and the Doctor need to have a little chat alone." I demanded.

She nodded before following Ianto out.

ooooooooo

**Ellie's P.O.V**

Me and Ianto made our way to Jubilee Pizza and ordered everything we needed. While waiting, I needed to get something off my chest.

"How can the Doctor help?" I asked.

"Because Jack says he's brilliant. That he's saved the world multiple times without most people realising." Ianto replied.

"And has he?" I questioned.

"Yes. He's always watching over us." He answered.

I decided to leave it there.

Not long later the pizza was ready and we took it back to the hub.

"PIZZA!" I yelled.

Ianto and I lay everything out on the table as the others gathered.

We all sat around the table and the first ten minutes was taken up with an awkward silence. I finished first and sat there staring at The Doctor intentively. He noticed this and stared back.

"Did you want something?" He asked, taking another bite of pizza.

"I don't understand how you can help. I mean, I know you're amazing and everything but how can you **help me**?" I questioned.

ooooooooo

**Sorry the chapter is short. Like I said at the beginning, I'm not in an amazing mood.  
Anyways, this is where you lot come in. I need you guys to come up with a BRILLIANT BEYOND BRILLIANT idea on how The Doctor can help Ellie and the one I like best I will use - simples!**


	6. Revelations

**Chapter Six**

_Jack's POV_

Everyone stared at the Doctor in silence. "Well? How can you help us?" Ellie pressed.

"Not sure yet," said the Doctor. "All I know is that I can. Now. Who are we dealing with?"

"They're called the Luvendan," I explained. "Know anything about them?"

His eyes widened. "She's prodigal?"

"_She's _right here," Ellie snapped. "And I'd prefer it if you didn't call me that. I don't need to be reminded of that, thanks."

"Right… sorry…" he stammered. "When did you find out?"

"It was just after I turned thirteen," she said softly. Her hands began to tremble. "I didn't even mean to, I just-" She broke off, took a deep breath, and then continued, "Mum and Martin were fighting in the living room-"

"Who's Martin?" the Doctor asked.

"Her step dad," I explained quickly. "Go on, Els."

"They were fighting, and Martin got so mad that he grabbed one of my cheerleading trophies off of the shelf and was about to smash it, and then suddenly it was in my hand."

"Telekinesis," he mused. "Brilliant. Sorry. Keep going."

"I wasn't even trying," Ellie explained. "I was just so mad because it was my favourite trophy."

"How'd you get it?" Gwen asked. "The trophy. What was it for?"

She grinned proudly. "I'd just gotten it a few months beforehand. Youngest cheer captain in our school's history, and we got first prize in a tournament for all of the cheer teams in Wales. We hadn't won first prize in over a _decade_."

"Nice!" Gwen gave Ellie a high-five. "Wait… Oh, crap, that means we have _two _captains here! God help us all!" We all laughed.

"Anyway," Ellie continued, "I was pissed, and all I knew was that he _couldn't_ throw that trophy. So I screamed _no! _and then there it was, in my hand."

"And then what happened?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, Martin began freaking out and called me the devil-"

"-Definitely Jack's kid," the Doctor laughed. "Right. Go on."

"He called me the devil, and told my mother that she had to take me to a religious something or other right away or else I'd doom the household forever, blah blah blah, and I started crying because I just didn't know what the hell was going on, and then I passed out. Mum said that that's normal, passing out the first time you use your powers, and when I woke up a few hours later she'd wiped Martin's mind - that was her power, telepathy-"

"-Wish we'd known about her," Owen interrupted. "Retcon's fucking _expensive_." Tosh spun around in her chair and slapped him in the face. "Ow! God damn it, that hurt!"

"That's what you get for being a complete and utter _dick_," she muttered.

"Oi, language," I chastised. "My kid's in the room."

"Oh, fuck that," Ellie muttered. "Way more important shit we're dealing with here."

"Ellie!" I turned and glared at her.

"Oh, Jack, lighten up," Gwen teased, nudging me gently. "The shit she's been through…" She grinned cheekily, leaving me wholeheartedly unable to retort. _God damn it, why the hell did I have to fall in love with Gwen Cooper?_

"And is that how they found you?" the Doctor asked. "When you caught the trophy?"

"No," Ellie said, shaking her head. "They didn't find me until a few months later, when-" She broke off again, and this time her hands really did begin to tremble. "When I accidentally killed my best friend." She started crying and buried her head in her hands.

Gwen wrapped her arm tightly around Ellie's shoulder. "I'm sorry," she said gently. "Els, I'm sorry, but you have to keep going. You have to tell us what happened."

There was a moment of silence, and then Ellie looked up. "Tricia and I were walking home from dance together one night," she said softly, "and someone was following us. He had a knife and got us into a corner and was about to kill us when I made the knife fly from his hand, but instead of coming to me the way I wanted it to, it spun out of control and stabbed Tricia. I called 999, but it was too late." Suddenly, she winced. "No!"

"Ellie, what is it?" I asked.

"The Luvendan," she whispered. "They used-Tricia-_no!_"

"How? Ellie, talk to me." I laid a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it gently. "It's alright. I've got you. Just tell me what's going on."

"They broke into my mind," she said. "Sometimes-when I didn't-do-what they said-they hurt me, but-other times-they-they forced-forced me-forced me to-to-remember-to remember-to remember-this-Tricia-NO!" She curled into herself and began whispering to herself, "It's all my fault…"

"Ellie, it's not your fault," I said. "None of this is your fault." She kept whispering, her voice becoming more and more pained and terrified. I looked over at Gwen for an answer, but she shook her head sadly.

"Jack," said the Doctor from behind me. "I can help her."

I turned to look at him. "Then do it."

He walked over to Ellie's side and knelt in front of her. "Ellie," he said gently. "Ellie, can you look at me?" She peeked up from behind her hands, but didn't lift her head. "I'll need you to look up just a little bit more, alright? Little bit more. You can do it, Ellie." She gulped, and then lifted her head. "That's it. That's it." He pressed his fingers to her temples and closed his eyes.

_Ellie's POV_

"Make it stop," I begged as I watched Tricia scream and die over and over. I knew it was just a memory, but it didn't make it any better. In fact, it made it worse. "Please, just make it stop! I'll do anything! Just make it stop!"

_Ellie_, a voice called out to me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

_Ellie, it's just me. It's the Doctor. I promise I won't hurt you._

"Doctor?" I whispered.

_That's right._

It did sound like the Doctor, like his voice."How are you in my head?" I asked.

_I'm a telepath_, he explained. _Just like your mum._

"And like the Luvendan?"

_Well, yeah, but I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to make it better._

"How?"

_That memory, of Tricia dying. Every time you think about it, it hurts, because you feel so guilty about it. Right?_

"Yes," I whispered. "What are you going to do?"

_I'm gonna make it hurt a bit less._

"How?" I asked again.

_Ellie, did anyone ever tell you how telepathy works?_

"No… why?"

_Well, you're telekinetic, which means you can move things around with your mind. Books, pens, bananas…cheerleading trophies._

"Yeah…"

_Telepathy's about the same, but I can't move physical things like bananas, although I'd love to be able to do that. I could make every banana in Cardiff zap into my hand, which would be brilliant! Unfortunately, I can't do that. Instead of moving physical things, I can move thoughts. For example… I can do this._

I felt something tugging gently. "What are you doing?" I asked.

_I'm moving your thoughts, _he explained. _I'm taking some of that guilt you've been feeling all this time away from you. Well, I'm trying to, but you're fighting back. Let it happen._

"I'm fighting back?"

_Look down at your fists. _I looked down at my fists to see that they were tightly clenched. _Let go,_ he instructed. _Just let go._

I opened my fists and instantly I could feel movement. "Is this you?" I asked. "Are you-"

_Shhhh_, he said soothingly. _Relax._

_Better? _he asked a few moments later.

"How did you do that?" I asked. "It's like-it's like-I can't feel it anymore. I can't feel the pain. It's just… _gone_."

It's like he's shrugging in my mind. _Telepathy's a cool thing_, he said casually.

I opened my eyes, looking up to see I was curled on the floor in dad's arms.

"Ellie...?" He asked cautiously.

I sat quiet for a moment as I took in what had just happened and how I was feeling. He'd healed me. The Doctor healed me of my sadness.

"Thank you." I whispered, uncurling myself from the ball I had placed myself in. Standing up, I walked over to where the Doctor was stood as we exchanged glances for a few moments before I hugged him.

"Now we've just gotta stop the Luvendan." He stated, ruffling my hair.

**So...this took a while to update but here it is! I need to give a MASSIVE shoutout to my best friend Ofelia (aka. unshakespearean) for pretty much writing this chapter while I've been busy. Go and check her out as she has some brilliant stories.**

**Love to you all, Rachel :) xx **


	7. Birthday!

**Okay, so...its been what - 6 months!? Shoot me!**

**BUT...! I have finished school, left year 11, trailed college and now have three months of freedom meaning: Fanfiction!**

**(BTW, wrote and uploaded from my phone so I hope its okay xx)**

**Okay, let's just get on with the chapter!**

Jack's POV

Throughout the hub lay endless peace as I strode the corridors in the early hours of the morning. Gwen and Ellie were still asleep leaving me to some time for myself.

"Morning!" Came the voice of Ianto from behind me. Okay, so maybe I wasn't quite alone...

"Good morning Ianto. When in hell did you sneak in without me noticing?" I asked quizzically.

"Oh a good half hour sir. Coffee?" He queried, handing me a freshly made, Ianto-special coffee.

"Thanks, and may I just say, that suit is dashing." I joked.

"Little less of the harassment sir." Ianto replied before walking off to the archives.

Reverting back to the feeling of being alone I crept quietly into Ellie's room, staring at her sleeping form which remained so peaceful as I lay a soft kiss on her forehead.

"You remind me so much of myself." I muttered before exiting the room, shutting the door ever-so-gently on my way out.

Walking down the corridor, I yet again bumped into Ianto and this time he was carrying more coffee than before along with some cake.

"I don't need that much coffee, but I do quite fancy some cake." I said, beginning to grab a piece until Ianto stopped me.

"This isn't for you Sir, it's for the birthday girl!" He stated happily. I gave him a confused look. What!?

"Ellie...she's 14 today?...Did you forget?"

"Fuck! No! I didn't Know!" I yelled, running off to find Gwen.

Running into our room I shook Gwen until she was awake.

"Jack?" She asked, suddenly sitting up worried. "What's wrong?"

"It's Ellie's birthday! Her freaking birthday!" I shouted.

"Yeah now shut up, she's still sleeping." Gwen said, pulling me onto the bed.

"You knew!? Why did I not know about this!?" I whisper-yelled.

What a great father I was turning out to be. I don't even know when my own kids birthday is!

"Come with me." I enticed, pulling Gwen off the bed.

"What?"

"Just, come with me."

We walked down the corridor and quietly entered Ellie's room.

"Look how cute she is." I whispered, taking in my daughter's beauty.

"Will you two shut up, I'm trying to sleep." Ellie mumbled, pulling her pillow over her head.

"Good morning to you too Birthday Girl!"

That got her go wake up; sit up.

"Oh my gosh! Oh. My. Gosh!" Ellie squealed, jumping out of bed and running out of the room.

"Someone's excited!" Gwen stated. We both chuckled before running off to find Ellie.

Ellie's P.O.V

"Ellie!" Ianto yelled from the other side of the main hub.

"Coffee God!" I shouted, running into his arms.

Today was going to be a good day!

A few hours later after a lot of coffee and cake, i decided to try and teach the team some cheer/gymnastic tricks as I haven't done any in forever!

"Ellie, I can't bend my back like that, it's impossible." Tosh sighed.

"It's not impossible. I can do it." I explained, showing her the move yet again.

"You're impossible Ellie."

"Fair point." She was right. Messed up life, messed up family, I was pretty impossible.

"What is this move anyway?" Owen asked with a snarl.

"The scorpion."

Damn, this changes my life goals. I am never going to teach people anything!

"Ellie, how about you go and get ready for lunch. I think we all need a break before our spines really do snap."

Nodding with joy, I waltzed out of the room to change.

Best.

Birthday.

Ever!

And this is where Ofelia takes over! :D Still Ellie's POV

There was a knock at my door. "It's Gwen," Gwen called from behind it.

"Come in," I said.

"I have a present for you," she said, coming into my room and shutting the door quickly. She put a box down on my bed. "But I didn't want to give it to you in front of everyone, though - partly because I have a sneaking suspicion that your father didn't get you anything.

"Typical," I snorted. "Well, thank you, Gwen."

"Of course," she said. "I hate to sound like an impatient child, but… open it!"

I laughed and opened the box to reveal the sort-of-sparkly blue knit sweater I'd not-so-secretly been coveting for months before all of the shit happened. "Wow, Gwen! Thank you!"

"There's more," she said. "Look underneath."

I lifted up the sweater to see that there was a little box inside. "Oh my God," I whispered as I opened it. "Gwen, it's beautiful!"

It was a silver necklace, shaped like a heart, with a picture of a girl doing a split jump while holding pom-poms. "How did you even do this?"

"The internet is a wonderful thing," Gwen said with a grin. "It's a locket, too - open it."

I opened the little thingy and immediately burst out laughing when I saw a picture of my dad sticking his tongue out. "Oh my god, when did you take that?! And since when did he wear green shirts?"

"Tell me about it," Gwen laughed. "He was goofing off in the conference room and I was lucky enough to snap the picture. The green shirt remains a mystery. And I love that picture of you, the one on the other side."

"I love it," I said. "Will you help me put it on? I suck at putting necklaces on."

"Of course," said Gwen, and she took it from me and flipped it so she could put it on. As she did, I noticed something.

"Is there something on the back?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot!" said Gwen.

I lifted up the back of the necklace so I could see the back, and when I did, I almost started crying.

Happy birthday, Ellie! Know that you are adored, and will always be a part of our RIDICULOUS family! All my love, Gwen. 1.11.09.

Okay, scratch almost. I did start crying, and hugged Gwen tightly.

"Don't cry," she said, hugging me back. "If your dad found out I made you cry on your birthday, he'd bloody kill me." I couldn't help but laugh. "Much better."

"Thank you," I said again. "I love it so much."

"Glad you do," she said. "Now, a little bird - okay, actually, a Welsh guy in a suit - told me that your dad's taking us out to dinner… I hate to be that person, but… put on the sweater?"

"That was my plan," I said. "Thanks again, Gwen."

"Of course," she said. "I meant it, Els. No matter what happens, you're part of our family. Now get changed." She smiled again and left the room.

And back to me (Still Ellie's P.O.V) :D

In no time at all Gwen, Dad, and I were all in respectable clothing and left the others in the care of Myfanwy. Yes, we left them in the care of a pterodactyl while we headed out to Dad's planned out meal. Why not?

As he pulled up the car, I noticed we were heading for TGI Fridays! Dad knows me too well.

Upon entrance, we were quickly seated at a table where I wasted no time in scouring the menu.

"Order anything! Both of you, my treat!" Jack announced.

I could not argue with that! I mean, if it was up to me, I'd order everything - literally! But I don't think for a second I would have enough room...even if I was starved for months.

"Hello, my name is Lottie and I will be serving you today. Can I order you guys drinks?" She asked sweetly.

"Please can I have. cherry cola topped with a lemon please." I said politely as she wrote down my request.

"I'll just have an Orange and passionfruit J2O please." Gwen said sweetly.

"Would you like a glass and ice with that?" Lottie asked and Gwen nodded.

"I'll have half a pint of becks please." Dad finished and with that, she left.

"So, Ellie. Have you enjoyed today so far?" Gwen asked.

"Yes! It's been an absolutely amazing day so far! Thank you both so much!"

"Hey, it's no problem. Only the best for my daughter."

Not long later our drinks arrived and we began to order.

"Could I have the classic cheese burger and fries please with Tomato Ketchup." I asked politely.

"I'll take a lucky dip. Order me anything!" Dad announced.

"You know what, me too!" Gwen said, feeling adventurous.

"Your food will be with you shortly." Lottie said before walking off.

I burst out laughing. "You two are insane!"

They gave each other a playful look before they too, burst into laughter. Our happiness was cut short at the sound of Jack's phone ringing.

"Dad..." I sighed. I wanted him to avoid work...or anything else.

"Hello?" Jack asked, answering his phone.

This was my birthday and I was with those I could spoil this evening.

"It's Tosh. They've picked up a signal." He explained.

"We'll deal with it when we're back. Let us enjoy the meal first." Gwen stated, leaning back in her chair. I took another sip of my drink and left them to their fights.

"The Luvendan are back." He said firm faced.

My heart dropped, the glass smashed and the world stopped. They. Were. Back.

**And I'm gonna leave it there like the evil person I am! Mwuhahahahahaha!**

**Thank you to everyone for the support and to Ofelia (unshakespearean) for assisting me in this chapter.**

**Love to you all, Rachel :) xx**


	8. The Attack - Phase 1

**Hey Guys! So this is just a short chapter but full of A TON of action! I want to keep you guys on your toes as the Finale is approaching!**

"El's?" Gwen asked carefully. "Ellie!" She said a little firmer.

They ruined my entire life, absolutely everything! They were not about to mess everything up again, they couldn't!

I jumped to my feet and ran. Ran so fast I wasn't sure if I was completely human – oh wait, I wasn't!

Reaching the hub, I sprinted into the main area and over to Ianto, Tosh and Owen who were at the computers.

I glared at the screen as the signal was being processed.

…She will never be safe…

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Owen asked.

"Not even Torchwood can stop them." I muttered sadly.

…She's her own enemy…a time bomb…nothing can save her…

"No." I said firmly. "NO!" The room began to shake; my hands were trembling, my blood boiling. I couldn't. I wasn't capable of this.

"Ellie!" Dad and Gwen yelled simultaneously as they ran in, along with the sound of the TARDIS and out stepped The Doctor and….Martha!?

Beep! Beep! Beep! "Lockdown initiated." Beep! Beep! Beep!

"What the hell?" Dad, in his very American accent, asked.

The TARDIS dematerialised leaving The Doctor and Martha stranded with us.

"It's not us. Someone's doing it externally; I can't override it." Tosh said, desperately typing away.

Beep! Beep! Beep! "Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!" Beep! Beep! Beep!

"I can't do this." I whispered, turning visibly pale.

"You can. You know you can Ellie. Fight the fear!" The Doctor said, engulfing me in a hug.

"I'll try." I whispered in fear.

"So what now?" Martha asked, interjecting

"What can we do? We're in lockdown, we're not alone in here, and pretty soon, the generator will die and it's hard to say how long we'll be without power before the back-up generator will start up." Dad explained.

"Then we fight." I said, standing before them all.

"Ellie…"

"No! They ruined my life! They ruined everyone's life! I can't let them get away with this! I won't!" I yelled.

"Let's all just stay calm and think about this for-" Gwen started but I interjected her.

"They're coming…I can feel them, they're here!" I whispered.

"Split up!" Dad yelled.

Third Person P.O.V

"Yo Fugly!" Ianto yelled, the Luvendan turning sharply towards him. "Go to hell!" BANG! The Luvendan fell to the floor as Ianto lowered his gun.

"Your friends touch Ellie again and I swear to God I'll kill you all over again!" and with that, Ianto walked away.

"Ellie, I want you in the TARDIS!" The Doctor shouted.

"I am not about to let you all risk your lives for me. I will not let you fight my battles!" Ellie shouted back.

"God dammit Ellie! Now is not the time for arguing!" Jack yelled. His daughter looked taken aback.

"Fine, where is it?" Ellie asked.

"In the basement out of the way. Hurry!" They yelled at her.

Ellie's P.O.V

I ran down the stairs at lightening speed and smashed open the basement door to be bombarded with a large flow of water. Wading through it, I reached the TARDIS door but it wouldn't open. Crap. The water was pouring in faster and I swear to god, the entire contents of Cardiff Bay would be in this room shortly.

"Dad!" I yelled through coms! "There's fucking water down here and the TARDIS is locked!" I screamed, the water now reaching just above my waist.

Beep! Beep! Beep! "Full Lockdown Complete in 20." Beep!

"Ellie, get out of there!" Dad commanded.

"...17." Beep!

I began to wade towards the door as quick as I could.

"...10." Beep!

"Ellie! Ellie, keep going!" Dad said loudly, worry lacing his voice.

"...5." Beep!

I wasn't going to make it.

"4." Beep!

Dammit!

".3." Beep!

"Dad..." I cried.

"2." Beep!

"Ellie, hold on!" He screamed as I heard the sound of heavy footsteps running from his end.

".1." Beep!

I desperately tried to reach the door but it slammed shut, locking itself, before I had reached it.

"Nooooooo!" I screamed, slashing in the water.

"Full Lockdown Complete!"

**Well...**

**You now have to wait, mwuhahahahahaha. These chapters are leading up to my big finale finish but if you want an idea of the things in store, check out Ellie's profile I'm my Bio and you'll find a video for this Fanfiction.**

**Love to you all, Rachel :) xx**


	9. The Attack - Phase 2

"Dad!" I screamed again, praying the door would just open.

"Ellie! Hold on, I'll get the door open!" He screamed. "Gwen, pull the power." I heard him say. "That will put everyone in the dark. They won't stand a chance!" She answered sounding stressed.

The water was nearly reaching the ceiling by now so I was swimming and becoming more and more tired by the second.

"Ellie can't last in there!" Dad screamed.

There were a few moments of silence. I want them so bad but not even my powers can help me. I'm just too tired.

"Dad, I can't last in here…" I said, accidently swallowing a load of water leading to me beginning to choke.

"Just hold on! Please!" Dad pleaded.

There were a few cranks of metal before all the lights switched off and I heard the doors locks click. It opened and the water rushed for the exit dragging me with it.

Dad caught me as I was flung into the corridor and I gripped him tight, refusing to let go.

"You're okay now Ellie." He whispered in my ear.

"Don't ever leave me again." I muttered into the crook of his neck.

"Never." He answered.

"They're dead!" Owen confirmed through coms.

"All of them?" Gwen asked.

"All of them." Ianto replied.

Dad let me go, instead grabbing my hand as us and Gwen ran for an exit.

"Hurry, we need to get out of here!" Tosh yelled to us from ahead.

We all knew the power would revive itself shortly meaning we needed to move fast before lockdown reinitiated.

Everyone started grabbing essentials and the room became hectic.

As the team grouped at the main hub Martha pulled me away from the others for a moment.

"Are you okay?" She asked sympathetically, noting my sodden wet clothes.

"I will be. We just need to get out of here first. Then ask me again." I reply.

"Okay, but if there's anything you need, please just let me know." Martha said sweetly.

I nod in response before turning to Dad.

"We ready?" He questioned, and we all nodded or gave a 'yes' in response.

"Then everyone out!" Dad yelled.

We all piled out the front of the building in the nick of time as the doors re-seal themselves shut.

"Right, everyone in the SUV's, we need to get out of here." Dad commanded. We quickly piled into two of our SUV's before driving as far away from Cardiff as possible.

I remained staring out of the window for the most part of the journey but as we reached the motorway, I tensed.

"You okay?" The Doctor asked me with a concerned expression.

"Something doesn't feel right." I answered.

"In what way?" He questioned.

"In the way that-" I was cut short by a force ramming our car off the road.

I scream as the car begins to roll; until we come to a stop.

"Crap!" Dad and I yelled simultaneously.

Whoever hit us drove away as we all clambered out.

"Everyone okay?" Tosh asked as her, Owen and Ianto come over from the other SUV.

We all nodded as we made our way to their SUV.

"Was that the Luvendan?" Martha asked.

"I'm not sure. I mean, if it was, why leave?" Gwen answered, also confused.

"I left so I had the pleasure of doing this." A voice came from behind. We all turned to see of the Luvendan stood there. Dad, Ianto and The Doctor quickly barricaded me from them which didn't help much as we were suddenly surrounded.

"If you don't move and get out of my way we can always kill you one by one until only the prodigal is left so I can then enjoy killing her without interruption." The Luvendan offered in a devilish tone.

"We're good, thanks. EVERYONE GET DOWN!" I screamed as I let out a wave of power which sent the Luvendan surrounding us flying outwards.

Martha grabbed my hand as we all darted for the woods to get away, them quickly gaining on our every step.

We were led to a dead end. No escape. End of the line. Zilch. Nada.

"Now what?" I asked, panting as I regain my breath.

"Now nothing!" A voice from behind me bellowed along with the ringing sound of a gun being fired. My world went into slow motion as I collapsed to the floor. Voices were fading from me as the burning sensation in my chest grew. The world was quickly fading around me...what do I do?

**Short chapter but two updates in one day!? Wow!**

**Love to you all, Rachel :) xx**


	10. FINALE!

**This chapter is literally so short, OMG! BUT, it's the FREAKIN' FINALE! ENJOY! ;)**

"Ellie? Ellie stay with me darling." Dad said, stroking the hair out of my face.

"It hurts..." I whispered painfully.

"I know it does El's but Martha and Owen are gonna do the best they can." He said confidently.

"Okay..." I said, my words slurring as I began to fall in and out of consciousness.

Dad slapped my cheek ever-so-slightly so I would stay conscious but I didn't know how much longer I could hold on before the pain got too much.

"This has been one hell of a ride but I loved every moment." I started.

"No." Dad said.

"You guys are my family and I love you all." I continued.

"Ellie. No! You are not giving us a goodbye speech!" Dad yelled.

I could see the others staring down at us as we argued.

"We need to get out of here!" The Doctor commanded.

"He's right. It's not safe here, we have to move." Ianto said, looking helplessly around the woods.

"I'm sorry Ellie." Dad said as he gently lifted me into his arms causing me to scream out in pain.

He got me to the SUV as quickly as he could, and without hurting me too much. He placed me in the back, my head resting on his lap. Owen and Martha then joined us to try and stop the bleeding whereas the others all piled in the front. Not sure how but they did.

**Third Person P.O.V**

Ianto quickly began to drive as they tended Ellie in the back. Her pulse was slow and the wound was deep. They knew there would be too many questions if they went to the hospital and the hub was still in lockdown so their only other place to go was UNIT.

"Ellie, open your eyes." Jack pleaded.

I can't. The darkness is dragging me..." She muttered under her breath.

"Look at me!" Jack said little more firmly.

"...dad" Ellie slowly reached for my hand. "...mum." She reached out for Gwen's hand. "...I love you..." She murmured before her body went limp and she lay there still.

"Ellie?" Jack asked scarcely, feeling her wrist for a pulse he couldn't find.

"She's not breathing!" He freaked.

Ianto swerved to the side of the road and turned to face us.

"Ellie." I pleaded, hugging her tight.

Everyone in the car was crying and no one knew what to say.

**A few hours later...**

We had deactivated lockdown on the hub eventually. Owen and Martha were sorting out Ellie's body and Jack was shut up in his office.

"I've lost her all over again." He sobbed into Gwen's chest. "But this time it's forever..." Jack cried.

**Ha. Ha. So, that's the end of 'Gift Of An Angel' and I am legitly no jokes crying! Ellie is dead. Jacks a wreck. Nothing went right and she died on her birthday...**

**There will be a third story to come but not necessarily as you'd expect so stay tuned for any upcoming stories!**

**Love to you all, Rachel :) xx**


End file.
